The White Wolf
by F-35 Phoenix
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura join the ANBU, and are apprenticed to the most powerful one of all, the white wolf. what adventuers await our freinds? and where is Naruto? Discontinued. the idea has run dry. Someone can finish it if they want.
1. joining the ANBU

**Me: Saluete! (hello!) I'm Darkphoenixchild666, and this is my first Naruto fic! I'm normally a Beyblade writer, (check out crossover chronicles part I: Naruto, and the poem 'three months') but I'm taking a whack at a Naruto centre fic! I hope you like!**

_Prologue _

_He is powerful, so powerful. So powerful that people question if he even exists at all. The one called Nightshadow; he comes from the shadows, attacking silently, leaving behind nothing but death and destruction, before melting once again into shadows, as if he was never there. The one called Nightblade, the bringer of death. All respect him, all fear him. No enemy stood before him and lived. No ally ever saw his face, hidden behind a cold porcelain mask. He doesn't speak, using simple body language to convey his thoughts, his mere presence revealing his intentions. The one called Nightstalker, none can track him, but he can track anything. Power beyond imagination, the most powerful ANBU that ever existed. He is the White Wolf. _

The White Wolf.

Chapter 1: joining the ANBU

The story of the white wolf ANBU has been told over and over, passing into legend. Uchiha Sasuke had heard the tale many times. Now, as a jonin, he was taking the most difficult exam of his life, the exam to join the ANBU. After hearing the tale of the white wolf only once, he had aspired to become an ANBU. It was the next step in him being able to kill his brother, Itachi. He vaguely wondered why the white wolf was not at the base. His former teammates were also taking the exam, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura. 'Humph,' he scoffed, 'why are they even bothering to take the exam? They're too weak, only chunins.' Naruto and Sakura sneezed. In reality, Sakura and Naruto had grown a lot since the chunin exams. Naruto was much taller, around 6ft, (he had changed his diet, no ramen, nothing but healthy foods, causing a tremendous growth spurt.) and he had grown in his mind as well. He no longer acted rashly, thinking his actions through, and almost always successful. After his 2 ½ year training journey with ero-sannin, (Jiraiya for those dunces who don't know.) he was now the most powerful chunin, but not yet ready to become a jonin, much less an ANBU. Almost all of his abilities were kenjutsus, as he would recover quickly from the damage done by them.

Sakura, however, had taken the path of the medic-nin. Thanks to her training with Tsunada, if she wanted to, she could destroy the Hokage tower in three swipes. Her knowledge of the medical arts surpassed that of the Hokage herself, and she had recently stopped fawning over Sasuke in favor of studying and practicing, which, to Sasuke, was a blessing. They were all 20 by now, and had come through all the trials and tribulations with much to show for it.

"Enough, I have decided the new members of the ANBU." The examiner shouted. The ten hopeful ninja stopped and looked up expectantly. "The two newest members of the ANBU are: Uchiha Sasuke (Sasuke smirked to himself. No, Sasuke doesn't smile!)and Haruno Sakura. Step forward to receive your masks." They stepped forward and were handed a snake mask and a crane mask. The snake mask had blue lines, while the crane mask had red lines. Sasuke smirked again; he should have known he would become the snake ANBU, after the whole Orochimaru incident. Sasuke involuntarily scratched the curse seal on his neck.

"You still remember him, don't you?" Sasuke jumped, he hadn't heard Sakura come up next to him.

"Yeah. I know he's dead, but I can still remember what almost happened." Sasuke looked over to Naruto. Sasuke was immensely grateful to Naruto. He had brought him to his senses, and Sasuke in turn, had killed Orochimaru, who had fatally wounded Naruto.

_-Flashback-_

"_Sasuke, you don't know what you're doing! Going to Orochimaru will solve nothing!" Naruto cried in desperation._

"_Oh please, from him I can get the power I need to defeat Itachi. From him I will become strong." Sasuke laughed at Naruto_

"_You just don't get it, Sasuke. You won't be strong, Orochimaru, in your body, will be. You're choosing the losing side, Sasuke! You will always be second best. Is that what you want, well, is it!" _

"_I…"_

"_Don't you see? By going to Orochimaru, you're becoming just like him! Just like Itachi!"_

"_But…_

"_And another thing, Orochimaru is only one of three, Sasuke! Come back with me, and be trained by the same person who trained the Yondaime, and stay with your friends. Or go with Orochimaru, and kill me. Cause that's the only way your going with him. Over. My. Dead. Body. Got it?"_

"_Well, Sasuke-kun? Kill him now!" Orochimaru told Sasuke._

"_I, don't…" Sasuke stammered out._

"_If you won't kill him, I will!" The sannin shouted. "**sune-ku genkotsu no jutsu!(1)**"_

_The sannin hurled himself at Naruto. Sasuke could do nothing but watch as Orochimaru drove his snake fist through Naruto's Stomach. He saw it in slow motion as Naruto fell back as his eyes glazed over. Then something snapped. Sasuke could fell tears well up in his eyes._

"_n-no, Naruto, NO!" He screamed. He looked down, his eyes shadowed, "he was my only friend, and you killed him. Now you will die." He snapped his head up, and his eyes were the sharingan. But they had evolved, into the Mangekyou sharingan.(2)_

_Orochimaru suddenly found himself in his worst nightmare. (It's too terrible to describe, it sends shivers down _my _spine.) It got so bad that he just fell down to his knees, giving up. _

"_**Chidori!**" Sasuke scremed, sending the jutsu straight through the sannin's heart._

_Sasuke went to were Naruto was lying, and knelt down beside him, and cried._

"_Sa-su-ke" he heard a weak voice. He looked down. Naruto was alive! He quickly picked him up and was off like the wind. _

_-End flashback-_

Somehow, Sasuke was able to get Naruto to Tsunada before he died. Tsunada, grateful for the death of Orochimaru, forgave all of Sasuke's trespasses, and saved Naruto's life. Sasuke then looked to Sakura and smiled, a real smile, not a smirk. (I've been forced to eat my own words. Bleahg, they taste nasty.)

Naruto looked over at the other two and walked out of the building, nearly running into another ANBU.

"The white wolf has returned from his mission! He is coming to the base to check out the new recruits!" the hawk-masked ANBU shouted.

Sasuke snapped out of his revere in surprise. 'So that was why the white wolf wasn't here during the exam. He was on a mission.' Sasuke looked back to where Naruto had been standing, only to find him gone. 'Where did he go?' Sasuke thought to himself, but was interrupted by a slight breeze. Every ANBU looked to the shadowy doorway to the side. Sakura and Sasuke waited and watched. A cloaked figure seemingly melted out of the shadows. The hood of the cloak covered the person's face, but Sasuke knew who it was. The man slowly raised his head to revile a pure white wolf mask. Black whiskers and a black mouth were the only decoration. The white wolf threw off his cloak to revile a well muscled body under the black ANBU uniform, and a black bandanna covered all of his hair. The ANBU tattoo was on his right bicep. All in all, he looked like any other ANBU, aside from the pitch black kantana strapped to his back. But it wasn't how he looked, it was how he felt. The most powerful aura surrounded him, and his presence was so terrible that Sakura involuntarily flinched. Sasuke was mentally running in circles, screaming bloody murder, but was calm and collected on the outside. But he couldn't help but jump when the wolf phased out and appeared right in front of him. The wolf looked into Sasuke's eyes and grunted in satisfaction, and the same with Sakura. He phased out again and reappeared in a shadowy corner.

"The wolf approves." Said the examiner. "Those who were not chosen must now leave." After the failures left, the examiner continued. "You two must be apprenticed to another ANBU until he/she demes you ready to take on solo missions. Are there any volunteers?"

The room immediately erupted in arguments on who would take the new ANBU. But all were interrupted.

"I will take them." A smoky voice cut through the din. (A low, cold voice that makes you shiver, like wind whispering in your ear) Those ANBU that didn't have there masks on jaws' dropped to the floor. The white wolf had _spoken._ What in the nine hells had made this a special occasion to speak? A voice cut through the silence. "What makes them so special that _you _take them?" no one expected the wolf to answer, and murmurs broke out among the ANBU once again, but again were silenced.

"I see much potential in these two, almost as much as my master saw in me." The wolf said. Grabbing two ANBU uniforms, he tossed them to the recruits. "Put them on. Meet me in the small room off to the right in half an hour." He went to the shadowed doorway and melted into the shadows. Another ANBU approached Sasuke and Sakura.

"Consider yourselves extremely lucky, not only did the white wolf speak to you, but he is apprenticing you as well. He has never, I repeat, _never_, done ether to any of us." He left.

As Sasuke went to change, he began to wonder, 'what have we gotten ourselves into?'

**Me: Well? You like? These are the notes I put in:**

**1: sune-ku genkotsu no jutsu: snake fist jutsu. I made this up. Imagine your arm turning into a giant snake.**

**2: kaleidoscope mirror-wheel eye: I think that thin is soooooooo cool!**

**Me: valete! (goodbye) REIVIEW!**


	2. tattoos, missions,anda new Hokage?

**Me: Saluete! I'mmmm baaaaaaaack! This is the next chapter of 'The White Wolf'. Here's the recap**

_Team seven takes the ANBU exam, but only Sasuke and Sakura pass. Sasuke is the snake ANBU and Sakura is the crane ANBU._

_The white wolf appears, and speaks for the first time EVER. _

_Sasuke and Sakura are apprenticed to the white wolf, and are about to go on a mission._

**Me: I'm also going to start doing chapter covers, I hope you like it! **

**Chapter 1 cover: **Three ANBU masks; a snake, a crane, and a wolf, in a triangle, the wolf on top, snake on left, the crane on the right.

**Chapter 2 cover: **Kakashi in ANBU regalia, holding his mask, showing his ANBU tattoo with the symbol for the fire country tattooed underneath it.

The white wolf

Chapter 2: tattoos, missions and… a new Hokage?

After Sasuke and Sakura had changed into there ANBU uniforms, they came back to the little room off to the side of the main hall of the base, not yet wearing there masks. They were unsure what to do with there headbands. Sasuke felt a slight breeze across the back of his neck, and he turned expectantly to another shadowy door to his right. 'They probably have those for his special use.' Sasuke thought.

"Ether you always have that breeze when you appear, or you're just trying to scare us out of our skins." He said to the shadows.

The shadows said nothing as the white wolf appeared. Sasuke smirked at the ANBU before them, but noticed a small kit in his hand. He frowned, what was going on?

His unvoiced question was answered as the wolf opened the kit. Inside was a scalpel, a dropper filled with clear liquid, and a brush with black ink. Once again, the wolf didn't say anything, but Sakura understood. (She's a medic-nin, duh)

"You're going to give us our ANBU tattoos, aren't you?" she said, the wolf merely nodded. "Cool, I can test out my new healing salve." She pulled out a small jar of white paste. The wolf looked at her for a moment before nodding again. He motioned for Sasuke to give him his right arm; the wolf then took the scalpel and cut the ANBU symbol into his bicep. Sasuke bit his lip to keep himself from crying out, but the pain was soon gone as the wolf took the dropper and put a few drops of the liquid on his arm. The pain and the bleeding stopped almost instantly. The wolf then cleaned the wound of blood and took the brush and filled the cuts with black ink. The ink dried extremely quickly, and soon the wolf motioned for the healing salve. Sakura quickly gave it to him, and the wolf applied it to the wound. The salve dried the instant the wolf's hand left it, and then cracked away, leaving unmarred skin and the ANBU tattoo on his bicep. The wolf nodded in approval and repeated the process on Sakura. With that finished, he left the kit on a nearby table and gave the salve back to Sakura.

"Why aren't you wearing your masks?" the wolf asked in his smoky voice.

Slightly surprised, Sasuke answered, "We don't know what to do with our headbands."

"…give them to me; you will only need to wear them when you are off-duty. Now put on your masks, we must receive a mission from Tsunade-sama. But first, we need to think up your codenames. We can't go around calling you by your real names; it would defy the whole point of the masks. Because of your past, Sasuke, I believe you should be called 'shadowsnake.'" He said. Sasuke nodded, it did fit. "Sakura, because of your so-called 'double-soul', and healing power, you will be called 'blackmoon'." Sakura nodded, that name fit all _too _well. Both of them were thinking 'how dose he know us well enough to give us those kinds of names? Is he, like, psychic? The wolf sneezed. "Lets go."

The two nins switched there headbands for there masks. The cold porcelain felt odd on there faces, and it took a few seconds to get used to the small eye-slits. They were very confused when the wolf held his hand out to them. Seeing what he meant, Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and tentatively took the wolf's hand. The wolf led them to the shadowed door and led them through. Sasuke felt an odd tingling. He closed his eyes, expecting to see the other side of the door when he opened them. Imagine his surprise when he opened them to see Tsunade asleep at her desk, in the Hokage's office. '**kage terepo-to no jutsu**,(1) interesting.'

A small bottle of sake(2) was next to her on the desk, and she was snoring contentedly. A small chuckle escaped the wolf's lips as he told the other two not to speak. He fazed out and reappeared by Tsunade's side. Leaning close in next to her ear…

"baa-chan, time to WAKE UP!" he quickly fazed back to the silent (and now completely confused) pair. Did he just call the Hokage 'baa-chan'? Only Naruto had enough gall to do that, and the wolf had shouted, what was up?

"NARUTO! DON'T ITTERRUPT PEOPLE… oh, it's you. I swear, you're just as bad as Naruto. It's about the mission, isn't it?" she said. Behind they're masks, Sasuke and Sakura were clearly 'WTF'ing. "Are these the new recruits? Let's see then, off with the masks." She told them. Looking uncertainly at the wolf, they nodded and removed there masks. After getting a good look, she told them to put them back on. "Sasuke and Sakura, I should have known. What are there codenames?" the wolf told her, and she nodded. "By the way, are you ever going to show me who you are?" she asked the wolf. The wolf was a little surprised and said…

"Now's as good of time as any." He slowly reached up to his mask and slowly lowered it. Just as his forehead came into view, a puff of smoke appeared behind them.

The wolf quickly replaced his mask as the smoke cleared, and who should appear in but Hatake Kakashi, standing on the ceiling, as usual. "Yo. You called?" he asked, completely oblivious to what he just interrupted. Seeing the peeved look on the Hokage's face, he slowly backed up to the window, his hands up in defense, "if this is a bad time, I could…" but he was interrupted.

"No, stay, this is vital. Kakashi, these are the new recruits, Shadowsnake (Sasuke bowed, he kind of liked that name) and Blackmoon. (Sakura bowed, she didn't exactly like that name, but it fit _way_ too well.) of course you know Nightblade. I am sending them on a mission to Sirikure (3), and I need you to fill them in on its odd culture, seeing as you're the only ANBU to ever make it there and back on friendly terms. Now, Nightblade, I believe you were about to show us what's under that mask. So, if you will…"

"No."

"What?" Tsunada asked.

"I said no. I realized it's for the best if you don't know. That information is deadly in the wrong hands, isn't that right, Tsunade. Or should I say _Kisame_?" He suddenly unsheathed his kantana and charged at Tsunade, cutting her across her chest.

"Nightblade, what the hell are you doing!" Sakura shouted as he sheathed his sword.

"Just watch, you'll see." As he finished speaking, smoke enveloped Tsunade's body, only to reveal Kisame of the Akatsuki, dead.

"How did you know?" Kakashi asked.

"Kisame has a very distinct smell. When your eyes and ears fail, you can always follow your nose, ne Kakashi?" he replied.

"Very clever, using my lines like that. So, where's the _real _Tsunade?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm right here." A voice came out of nowhere. Tsunade materialized next to Sakura. "Damn bastard put me under a genjutsu, you couldn't hear, feel, or see me. When he died, I was released. Anyway, he was right about the mission, and about Kakashi, but he didn't call him, and I didn't, so who…"

"I did. As soon as I was certain it was Kisame, I sent an urgent message to Kakashi, knowing that's the only way I could get him to arrive on time." The others in the room sweatdropped at this, and Kakashi sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "And we needed Kakashi for this anyways, so why not him. It was the only way to stop Kisame from seeing what was behind this mask without resorting to violence. If I had refused, he would have attacked. The Akatsuki really wants to know who I am."

"And you call killing him non-violent?" the wolf rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Anyways, now that that's cleared up, to the mission. Sirikure is a very odd hidden village, Kakashi will fill you in. here's the scroll." Tsunade said. "And Kakashi, stay for a bit, I need to talk to you. You might want to get off the ceiling for this." The last thing they heard as they left was a very loud "what the hell!" and the sound of something, or _someone, _falling to the floor.

When they arrived at the ANBU headquarters, Nightblade opened the scroll. "We're going to Sirikure, the village hidden in the eclipse. It's an A-class, possibly S-class, mission, because of the possibility of running in to missing-nins. The Sirikage wanted our best ANBU for this." a puff of smoke interrupted him. "Ah, Kakashi, good time…" he noticed the shocked look on Kakashi's face as the smoke cleared. "She told you, didn't she?" Kakashi only nodded.

"What did she tell him Nightblade?" Sasuke asked. He hated to be left out of the loop.

"That she is retiring, and that he's the next Hokage." He answered.

"WHAT?" Sasuke and Sakura shouted.

"Yes…" Kakashi said weakly. This was one thing he was _not _expecting. Snapping himself out of his shock he began to explain Sirikure and it's odd proceedings, and its hati-ite, two circles, one black and slightly smaller than the other, overlapping the larger circle. The one thing he stressed most of all was _not_ to annoy the protector. Doing so could mean death, a very _painful _death at that.

After several hours of this, they finally packed up and left for Sirikure, the village hidden in the eclipse.

**Me: well, another chapter done. Here are the notes for this chapter.**

**kage terepo-to no jutsu: shadow teleportation jutsu. This is Nightblade's signature technique, as he invented it.**

**Sake: Japanese rice-wine. I am sick and tiered of people pronouncing 'Sake' as 'sake'. It's Sake for Christ's sake! (I'm guessing that was a bit confusing, let me clear it up now that I'm finished my rant.) The wine is pronounced 'sa-key'. It dose _not _rhyme with 'rake'. Geez. **

**Sirikure, the village hidden in the eclipse: My own invention. It came to me in a dream. (No, really, it did. This entire story is this weird dream I had after eating too many nachos.)**

**Me: well that's it. Can someone tell me what the 6th Hokage's title is? I know it starts with an 'r', but that's all I know. Valete! Review!**


	3. One tail, Three tails

**Me: saluete! This is the next chapter of 'the white wolf'. Enjoy!**

_Recap_

_Nightblade gives Sasuke and Sakura there ANBU tattoos._

_They go to the Hokage's office to recive a mission, only to find that Tsunade had been replaced with Kisame._

_Nightblade kills Kisame, and reveals Tsunade._

_They find out that Kakashi has been selected as theRokudaime._

_Kakashi tells them about Sirikure, the village hidden in the eclipse, and to _never _annoy the protector._

_They finally set off. _

**Chapter cover: **Gaara in his Kazekage outfit on a hilltop. Shukaku's tail is visible behind him. A cloaked figure is behind him, facing away from the readers. Three wolf tails are visible.

Remember: Sasuke is Shadowsnake, Sakura is Blakemoon, and the White Wolf is Nightblade.

**On another note, I've forgotten the disclaimer, but it's obvious that I don't own Naruto, but I do own my OC. **

The White Wolf

Chapter 3: one tail, three tails.

The trio had been walking for a day without any events disrupting the peace. The sense of security unnerved Sasuke, and he felt certain that they were being followed. When he brought this up to Nightblade, he merely said…

"I know, he has been following us since we left Konoha. He will reveal himself when the time comes."

That time came sooner than they thought. After another day of walking, they were attacked, by a group of sound nins, of all things. They were demanding the location of Sasuke, so they could kill him for killing Orochimaru. 'I run into these guys every time I go on a mission, this is getting realllly old.' Sasuke thought to himself. Just as they got into there ready positions, sand shot up around the sound nins, trapped them in a large sand ball, and proceeded to squeeze the life out of them.

"Gaara, what a lovely surprise, even though I was looking forward to beating the shit out of them." Nightblade said to the trees.

Sand erupted a few meters in front of them to reveal the Kazekage, Shukaku no Gaara, and he was smirking. "It was fun. I haven't had a good time in a long time, Nightblade-sama."

"I could tell. And stop with the 'sama' suffix, you're my superior." Nightblade sighed. "these are my new apprentices, Shadowsnake and Blackmoon."

"I don't recall you ever taking an apprentice before, let alone two. I remember you being a quiet bastard that wouldn't speak to save his life. Am I still the only one to have seen your face?"

"yep, but that was an accident, if my mask hadn't broken…" Nightblade began but he was interrupted by Sasuke.

"He's seen your face? But I thought…"

"He's the only one, and it was completely accidental. My mask broke during a battle and fell off. He saw before I could put my spare mask on. And the only reason I've apprenticed them, Gaara, is because I'm the only one with enough power to train them. Shadowsnake, Blackmoon, show the Kazekage who you are. He is going with us and I can't have him not trusting you."

"I doubt just seeing there faces will make me tr…" the words died in his mouth as he saw there faces. "Then again, maybe it will."

"We have to hurry so we can reach the village before sundown; it's our only chance of getting in. Tonight's the eclipse, the only time the village is visible to people without dojutsus. Or we could just gain the favor of the protector, which I seriously doubt you want to do. Let's go." Without another word, they left.

I took hours of non-stop running to reach the village. The eclipse was just beginning when they came to a large clearing, as big as the entire hidden leaf village. Just as Sakura was about to ask where the village was, a distortion appeared in the center of the clearing. The distortion became an orb of light, and a dark shape appeared in the orb. The shape stepped out of the orb, revealing a girl in a trench coat. Gaara started, something about this girl that made Shukaku quiver in fear, and Shukaku feared nothing.

"That's the protector, she is _very_ testy, be careful." Nightblade said.

"The protector is a she?" Sasuke asked, a little surprised. The details were sketchy because of the distance, but that much was clear.

"We have to wait until the genjutsu drops to enter the village, so we wait until she finishes the jutsu. Shadowsnake! Stop using your sharingan! She can sense do… jutsus oh dear…" He stopped as the girl appeared three feet in front of them.

She was young, only around 14 or 15. Her black trench coat billowed around her, giving off an ominous aura. She was wearing black chunin-style pants and a black ANBU-style shirt. Her face was very pretty, but her eyes were downright _scary_. They were red, a deep crimson blood color. Her pupils were black and icy, even Sasuke shivered at the sheer coldness of them. Her black bandanna was holding back her mass of silver hair, and her Haite-ite was attached to the front. The two most disquieting features about her were the also the scariest. She had two silver wolf ears ant three silver wolf tails. All four of them shivered involuntarily.

"Hello. My name is Urufu Shiroi,(1)" She said, her voice honey-coated. "Why are you trying to spy one me?" Her cold crimson eyes narrowed as she punched Nightblade in the stomach.

"That's gonna hurt tomorrow. Gaara, Blackmoon, Shadowsnake, time to kick it." He leapt at Shiroi and aimed a punch at her stomach, but she disappeared before it hit. She reappeared a few feet away, and bit her thumb. Flashing through a few handseals, she yelled out, "**Kyuichose no Jutsu! **Come forth, Urufunoza!(2)"

Smoke filled the area as a giant white wolf appeared. It was about two feet taller than Gamabunta, so it was most likely the boss of the wolf summons. This was defiantly a force to be reckoned with.

"Meet Urufunoza, the second-in-command of the wolf summons. She will be your tormentor today. But I wish to battle the one in the wolf mask." This did not reassure the four nins, that's for sure. That wolf was only _second _in command.

This could be tricky.

Gaara suddenly felt power leave him, and he then felt the sand in his gourd go dead. He had lost control over it. Without it, he couldn't fight, he was useless. He was out of this battle.

Scratch that first note, this was going to be _impossible. _

The wolf summon grinned hellishly at them and attacked. Gaara had to retreat ad leave the fight to Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke jumped up and socked the wolf across the muzzle. The wolf leapt away and tried to bite Sasuke, but Sasuke dodged and countered with Kanton: Goukakyou no jutsu. The wolf dodged and let rip a howl, not a normal howl, but a death howl.

If you have never heard a wolf death howl, pray that you don't. It is the most unearthly and horrifying sound on earth. It makes your skin crawl and your breath catch. Sasuke was no different. He fell to the ground and panted, his eye's open wide with fear.

"**You're strong, but not strong enough. What's the matter, pinky? Too scared to fight me?" **the wolf laughed as Sasuke braced for the explosion.

Because that's the moment that inner Sakura decided to come out and play.

"WHAT WAS THAT, BITCH? COME ON!" Sakura screamed. She launched herself at the wolf and proceeded to beat the crap out of it. Two minutes later, the wolf disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Scratch both earlier notes, with inner Sakura around, _nothing _is impossible.

(Now back to Nightblade)

Shiroi and Nightblade were in the middle of an all-out battle. Jutsus were flying as fast a punches and kicks, and Shiroi was getting pissed.

"That's it! You've maid me call out my strongest attack! **Sirikure Bachi han no jutsu! **(3)" she slammed her hands into the wolf's chest, burning away the top of his shirt. When she took her hands away, a seal was left on Nightblade's chest. It was exactly the Sirikure Haite-ite. Nightblade felt intense pain shoot through his body. He gasped.

"W-what's going on? E-everything hurts." He managed to say before his body knotted from the pain. The other three landed beside him, worried looks adorned their faces.

"Nightblade, what's wrong? What's going on?" Sakura asked as moans escaped the wolf's clenched teeth.

"That's just my special seal, the effects should begin in about 3…2…1… now." Shiroi said with triumph. Sasuke was about to retort when an animalistic growl reached his ears. He looked down just in time to see a fist connect with his jaw.

Sasuke flew around twenty feet before he landed painfully on his ass. He looked to see what had hit him just in time to see Gaara and Sakura land next to him. All three looked in surprise at Nightblade. He was the one that had punched them. But why?

"Like it? This curse seal allows me to take complete control over any living being. The other affect is to turn the carrier into the beast its most like, but that's only if the carrier is human. He will now destroy you." Shiroi laughed. The wolf stood up, his hands clenched and his back arched. Deep animalistic growls were issuing from his throat. One thing was running across the other threes minds'.

'SHIT!'

**Me: hi, I'm going to be evil and end this chapter here, because the next chapter will be the biggest event yet, the wolf's identity. Here are this chapters notes…**

**(1) Urufu Shiroi: Urufu means 'wolf' and Shiroi means 'white'. Fits, doesn't it?**

**(2) Urufunoza: 'wolf enigma.' Second in command of the wolf summons.**

**(3) Sirikure Bachi han no jutsu: eclipse village curse seal jutsu. **

**Me: that's it for today! Valete! (AN: v's sound like w's in latin) **


	4. Death of one already lost

**Me: Saluete! This is the next chapter of 'the white wolf', and the long-awaited identity of Nightblade will finally be revealed. Here's the recap.**

_The three nins meet up with Gaara on there way to Sirikure. Sasuke pissis off the protector. _

_The protector reveals she can summon wolves._

_The protector puts a curse seal on Nightblade, and makes him attack the other three_

**Me: I only own my OC. And for the last time, Kakashiis the Rokudamie! **

**Chapter cover: **the head and shoulders of the white wolf, his mask cracked down the middle, one side falling down, but all that is seen underneath is black.

The White Wolf

Chapter 4: Death of one already lost

Nightblade stood up and let loose a terrifying growl at the other three. Fur spread across his bare arms, taking on a golden hue. Two bottle-brush tails erupted from his tailbone. Claws grew from his fingers, which were quickly turning into paws, as he fell forward. His body shape change as the fur crept up to his face. His mask fell off as his face elongated into a furred muzzle. Gaara, Sasuke, and Sakura stared in terrified awe as the creature finished its transformation. The gold fur bristled angrily as it stared at its prey.

Standing before them was a mighty kitsune. All gold save for the tip on its tails and the black curse seal on its chest. The growls intensified as Sasuke got into his ready stance.

You're not actually considering fighting him, are you?" Sakura yelled at him.

"What choice do we have? **Kanton: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" **Sasuke lifted his mask so that his mouth was revealed. He let lose the grand fireball at the Kitsune that was formerly his sensei.

"Pity, I was hoping for a wolf, but I digress. ATTACK!" Shiroi yelled. The fox began to wave its tails in an intricate patter that couldn't be mistaken for anything else. The kitsune was doing hand seals with its tails.

"**Kanton: Housenka!" **it yelled. Its voice was entirely different from Nighblades, deep and unearthly. The fact that it could talk didn't surprise them nearly as much as the fact that it was doing a jutsu.

They were so surprised that they nearly forgot to dodge. They got out just in time to see the fox do another hand-ahem-_tail _seal.

"**Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" **the fox yelled. Twenty clones of the fox appeared, all of them snarling and growling. They formed a circle around the three nins. "**You will all die in the name of Sirikure!" **they chorused. Sakura was busy racking her brain to find a solution to this problem. She suddenly had an idea.

"Wait! Honorable kitsune, don't you recognize us?" She said. She knew Nightblade was to powerful for them to defeat without Gaara's aid. "were your friends, comrades, you must remember!"

"**I don't know who you are or why you want to harm our village, all I know is that you must die." ** The fox growled.

"And why must we die?" Sakura asked.

"**My master has decreed that you must die, so it must be done. Die, deceivers, _die._" ** He said in a whisper that was more final than any shout before he and his clones charged.

"That went well." Gaara said sarcastically. "What's your next brilliant plan?"

"This. **Fuuja Houin!" **Sakura cried out slamming her hands into the curse seal on Nightblades chest. A bright flash of light erupted from the point of contact. A terrible scream ripped through the air, the scream of a dying fox. Sakura looked in horror as the fox lay panting under a tree. An insane laugh ripped through the air.

"You fool; meet the third and final affect of my curse seal. When attempted containment occurs, the seal slowly and painfully kills the carrier. But not before returning it to its original form." Shiroi laughed again.

Needless to say, Sasuke was _mad._ He felt power well up inside him that he had never felt before. A voice appeared in his head.

'**Little pup, would you like to hurt her, to make her feel pain beyond imagination?'** the voice asked.

'_Who are you?' _Sasuke asked.

'**I am Inukiba,(1) the five-tailed dog demon.' **The beast felt his vessel tighten in fear. **'Don't worry, calm down, I've always been here, I just didn't want to give you my power until you were ready for it. I'm not like other demons, I am kind, and I would never dream of taking over your body.'**

'_What do you want?'_

'**To help you, to avenge your fallen comrade, and, on a lesser note, to royally serve my sister's ass.' **The beast chuckled.

'_That girl over there is your sister?'_

'**Yes. Or, more specifically, the demon inside of her. Urufuhana(2), the three-tailed wolf demon, protector of Sirikure, and my _little_ sister.'**

'_What do I do?'_

'**Just channel my chakra, I'll do the rest. You don't mind having a few dog-tails, do you?'**

'_As long as I can get rid of them, I fine with it.'_

'**Then what are we waiting for? Let's kick some wolf ass!'**

Sasuke reached inside of him, until he found a small lump of consciousness, part of him, yet, not part of him. He reached through the barrier and found power. He took the power and brought it to the surface, brining along one of the most powerful demons in the world.

Back with the others, the fight was not going well. They finally figured out that Shiroi was using Urufuhana's power to incapacitate Gaara's sand, and inner Sakura was royally pissed. She had broken out her most powerful jutsu, the Hitokage Kairi no jutsu.(3). Sakura and inner Sakura were desperately trying to find a way to break the connection, but to no avail. No matter what they tried, Shiroi was able to dodge and counter.

"Give it up, only a more powerful demon than I can break the connection. My little brother is no match for my power!" She laughed, but was interrupted by a bone-chilling voice.

"**Than how about an _older _brother?" **Gaara and the two Sakuras turned in surprise to Sasuke. He was downright _scary_. His eyes were a deep crimson(4), and his canines had lengthened into sharp fangs. His nails were now sharp claws, and two pointed burgundy dog ears were poking out from under his hair. Five burgundy dog tails had erupted from his tailbone, and he was surrounded in blood-red chakra. **"You should know better than to pick on your younger siblings, Urufuhana."**

"In-Inukiba…" Shiroi stuttered in fear, "I thought that you were…"

"Okay, I betting that this is a touching family reunion and all, but can we get back to the fight?" Sakura interrupted.

"You must be joking; I may be a little crazy, but I not crazy enough to battle with _him_." Shiroi yelled. "I really don't want to do this but… I-I surrender."

"**Good, now, if you'll be so kind as to help our friend, we'll be on our way." **Shiroi mumbled something that they didn't quite catch. **"Sorry? Didn't catch that."**

"I can't reverse the affects; I can only take away the pain. His death is imminent." She repeated..

The others there only stared wide-eyed at her. They all looked to were Nightblade lay, now fully human again. He was lying with his face facing away from them. His bandanna had fallen off, and his blond hair was strewn everywere. He was still conscious, but his breath was weak and pained. They all walked over to him, and knelt beside him. Shiroi performed the pain-reliving jutsu, and Sakura turned him over so that he faced them and promptly fainted Sasuke snapped back to normal from shock. There, lying in the grass in the ANBU uniform, was…

The Yondaimi Hokage.

"I thought he was dead!" Sasuke shouted.

"Not entirely" came a week voice. "The Shiginami (sp?) sent me back because my mission was still not over. Don't ask me what it was or is, I don't even know. But it looks like this really is the end… Give this to my son… Naruto…"

And with a painful sigh, The Yondaimi Hokage, the Yellow flash of Konoha, hero of the Kyuubi attack, died.

"And so it ends…" Sasuke whispered as he closed his eyes in respect.

**Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… (continues for a few minutes) hold up (takes breath from inhaler) Much better. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FOOLED YOU FOOLED YOU! YOU ALL THOUGH THE WHITE WOLF WAS NARUTO! I BET YOU _NEVER _SAW THAT ONE COMING! Anyway here are the notes.**

**(1) Inukiba: dog fang, the Five-tailed dog demon **

**(2)Urufuhana: wolf flower, the three-tailed wolf demon.**

**(3)Hitokage Kairi no jutsu: Soul-shadow separation jutsu. This allows Sakura and Inner Sakura to become two separate entities temporarily.**

**(4)I dunno, have you noticed that all demons have red eyes?**

**Me: anyway, the next chapter won't be out for awhile, my mother has limited me to only a half-hour each night. REVIEW! Valete! **


	5. spirits awakening

**Me: Saluete amici! This is the next chapter of 'the white wolf'. Everyone has been calling me evil for bringing back the Yondaime only to kill him again. To this I have only one thing to say. 'Things are not always as they appear.' I am _very _deep into all sorts of spiritual stuff. Here's the recap.**

_Nightblade turns into a giant kitsune and attacks the other three._

_Sakura tries to reason with Nightblade, but cannot. She attempts the **Fuuja Houin, **but it causes him to go into a slow, painful death._

_Sasuke gets _pissed. _He releases Inukiba, the 5-tailed dog demon. _

_Shiroi gives up, but she can't save Nightblade. _

_They find out that the White Wolf is The Yondaime Hokage. He tells them that the Shiginami sent him back. He gives them a scroll to give to his son, Naruto. He dies._

**Me: this chapter may be a bit confusing, so bear with me. And just to let you know, I never planned on making Naruto the white wolf. This was all in the dream. (See chapter 2 endnotes)**

**I only own my OC**

**Chapter cover: **a circle of white Kanji in a black flame. The kanji read: raccoon, cat, wolf, hawk, dog, snake, shark, tiger, and fox. In the center of the ring is the kanji for demon.

The White Wolf

Chapter 5: Spirits Awakening

Sasuke closed his eyes and said a silent prayer to the Kami. He opened his eyes and looked at the scroll that the Yondaime had given him. It was addressed to Naruto. Sasuke suddenly realized what the Yondaime had said…

"_Give this to my son, Naruto."_

"…_My son, Naruto"_

"…_Naruto" _

"Naruto…is the son…of the Yondaime?" he turned to Sakura, who had finally woken up. "You know what this means, Right?"

"No, what?" she answered.

"All this time, we thought we had been paired with a Nobody dead-last. But in fact, Naruto is the heir to Konoha's most powerful and most fearsome clan. We probably have only seen a fraction of his power."

"You have no idea how powerful Naruto really is." Gaara said, and began to tell them about the time that Naruto showed him his true power.

_-Flashback-_

_Gaara as a 12-year-old was walking in the forest near Konoha. It was a peaceful scene (heck, add a few fluffy animals and it would look like something out of a Disney movie.) the atmosphere was so pleasant that Gaara was in a good mood. He didn't feel like killing for once, and he actually was smiling. But all good things come to an end. A gigantic killer intent washed through the woods. He uncorked his gourd and got into his ready stance. He then heard a voice that no one could forget._

"_kukuku, a little rodent all alone, perfect prey, kukuku." A pale man jumped down from the trees._

"_Orochimaru…" Gaara seethed._

"_Yes, it's me, little prey. Let us battle, _to the death!"_ Gaara suddenly felt a kunai pierce his throat. But as he brought his hands up, the pain disappeared. He felt no wound and no weapon. _

"_Damn genjutsus." He spat out. "I'll kill you Orochimaru!" he shouted. Sand began to swirl around him as his anger grew._

"_kukuku, I think not, little prey. **Kyuichose no jutsu!**" he bit his thumb and summoned a serpent. The serpent constricted itself around Gaara, crushing his gourd, rendering the sand inside useless. The snake slowly began to constrict itself and squeeze the life out of him. Just as Gaara was about to black out, an orange blur appeared and the snake poofed out of existence. Gaara looked up to see Naruto between him and the snake sannin. Naruto looked back to Gaara. Gaara started when he saw his eyes. They were nether blue or red, but pitch black, from the outer rim of the iris to the center of the pupil. _

"_Are you ok Gaara?" he asked. Gaara nodded. "Good." His voice was flat, showing no emotion. Without another word, he turned to Orochmaru. "You should leave before you get hurt."_

"_kukuku, do you really think a mere _boy_ could harm me? How do you think you're going to manage _that_?"_

"_Like this." Orochimaru began to feel pain. The most intense pain he had ever felt in his life. His screams ripped through the woods. "Meet my family's bloodline limit, The Kashakugan.(1) Enjoy." His voice was dripping with venom as he reached the end of his little speech. Orochimaru hissed at him and disappeared in a puff of smoke. _

"_What just happened here?" Gaara asked._

"_I introduced him to my family's bloodline limit. The Kashakugan . It figures out an enemy's worst pain and exploits it. It also figures out the enemy's weakness. It's very useful. But what you have just witnessed must never be told, unless the situation is dire. What you have just seen is only a small fraction of my true power."_

_-end flashback- _

The three others stared at him in awe. The Naruto they had known was as weak as a newborn kitten. But to drive away Orochimaru and then belittle your own power… it was mind-boggling. And since when did Naruto have a bloodline limit?

"He also happens to be a vessel to a demon." Gaara added. Ok, if that didn't cause a collective faint, nothing would.

The others fainted. (2)

They woke up a few minutes later to the sounds of swishing cloaks. Well, Shiroi and Sasuke did, Sakura just woke up on her own. Gaara, Shiroi, and Sasuke all had their eyes trained on the woods behind Sakura.

"What's coming?" Sasuke asked. Sakura turned to them with an odd look on her face.

"What is it? I can't hear anything." Sakura said.

"But…"

"Don't bother Sasuke, she isn't a demon vessel, so she doesn't have enhanced senses." Gaara stated.

"Oh."

Soon the swishing got close enough for Sakura to hear.

"Can't be more than six people, all in cloaks." Gaara said.

"They're not trying to mask their presence." Shiroi replied.

"Two females, two males, and two children." Sasuke said.

"Their cloaks are black with purple flame kanji.(3)" Sakura replied.

"How do you know the color of their cloaks?" Sasuke asked.

"Because they're standing right behind you." She answered.

The other three whipped around and saw six figures in black cloaks, with the hoods completely covering their faces. The one in front was around 6ft tall(4) with the kanji for 'fox' on his cloak. The two directly behind him had the kanji for 'cat' and 'shark' on their cloaks. They were about a half a foot shorter than the man in front. The two in back were a much shorter than the others. They had the kanji for 'hawk' and 'tiger' on their cloaks. The one in back was hidden slightly, but you could see the kanji for 'snake'. The one in front spoke.

**"Gaara, Shiroi, Sasuke, if you will join us, we must begin the ritual."**

Gaara and Shiroi said nothing and clapped their hands together. Red spheres engulfed them both then disappeared. Their clothes had changed into the same black cloaks that the others were wearing, with the kanji for 'raccoon' and 'wolf' in purple flames. Sasuke was WTFing behind his mask.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked cautiously.

**"A demon vessel knows its brother, Sasuke, vessel of Inukiba."**

In Sasuke's mind, Inukiba was barking out instructions.

**"Pup, clap your hands together and think of yourself in a black cloak with the kanji for dog on it in purple flames. The nine biju have arrived."**

Sasuke did as he was told andwas soon in one of the black cloaks.

**"Now you're going to have to put me in charge of your body for awhile."**

"_Why should I do that?" _Sasuke asked.

**"We're going to fully revive your friend over there."**

"_Is that even possible?"_

**"Yes."**

"_Then do what you have to."_

The leader of the cloaked people picked up the Yondaime's and placed him in the center of the clearing. (Sakura couldn't protest due to the fact that she was now bound and gagged to a tree.) The nine figures surrounded him in a circle that encompassed the entire clearing. The leader began to speak.

"**Demons of the Biju order come forth! One! Power of sand!"**

Gaara glowed blood red before sand erupted around him and took the form of Shukaku. His single tail waved behind him.

"**Two! Power of fire!"**

The figure with the 'cat' kanji glowed blood red before fire erupted around her and took the form of a cat with two tails.

"**Three! Power of ice!"**

Shiroi was surrounded by bloody light before snow and ice erupted around her, taking the form of a three-tailed wolf with icicle fangs.

**"Four! Power of wind!"**

The short figure with the 'hawk' kanji was surrounded in the same bloody light before wind erupted around him, taking the form of a four-tailed hawk.

"**Five! Power of earth!"**

Sasuke saw bloody chakra erupt around him before large chunks of rock and dirt came from the ground and took the form of the five-tailed dog.

"**Six! Power of beasts!"**

Bloody light surrounded the figure with the 'snake' kanji, before hundreds of snakes came from the ground and took the form of a giant mythical creature with six tails. (It _kinda _looked like a snake.)

"**Seven! Power of water!"**

Crimson light surrounded the figure with the 'shark' kanji before water erupted around him and took the form of a shark with a razorback and seven tails.

"**Eight! Power of lightning!"**

Crimson light surrounded the other short figure with the 'tiger' kanji before electricity erupted around her, taking the form of an eight-tailed tiger. The leader sighed before continuing.

"**Nine! Power of light! Master of elements!"**

Blood red light surrounded him before light erupted around him, taking the form of the most powerful demon in the world, Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox. All the demons and there vessels began to chant.

_**Men die young and men die old,**_

_**Empires rise and empires fold.**_

_**Dead soldiers face the cold**_

_**Of dismal death angel's hold **_

_**Shiginami power this body renew**_

_**Lifesong sing to those select few**_

_**Great Kami, from your heavenly view,**_

_**This song sings for you.**_

_**BODY BE LIFELESS NO MORE,**_

_**FROM SOUL THAT BLADE HAS TORE,**_

_**REAWAKEN FLAMING CORE,**_

**_BY THE POWER OF _**

_**SAND**_

_**FIRE**_

_**ICE**_

_**WIND**_

_**EARTH**_

_**BEASTS**_

_**WATER**_

_**LIGHTNING**_

_**AND LIGHT,**_

**_BODY BE LIFLESS NO MORE!_**(5)

Balls of multicolored chakra formed on the foreheads of the demons. The balls shot out into the center of the clearing, forming a chromatic ball of chakra. The chakra shot down like lightning into the body of the Yondaime, causing it to glow with the power of the demons.

The lights stopped and the elements that made up the demons went back to whence they came. Gaara, Shiroi, and Sasuke changed back into there other clothes. They untied Sakura and went to where the Yondaime lay. He had stopped glowing… and he was breathing. The ritual had worked; he was back. The leader came over to them, and was followed by the other five demon vessels.

"**He will awaken shortly, this takes a great toll on the body as well as the soul." **He turned to Sasuke.** "I believe that you have something for me, Sasuke."**

"What are you talking about, all I have is the scroll for…" he paused, "…no…you can't _possibly_ be…"

The leader clapped his hands together and was engulfed in a red sphere. The sphere disappeared to leave behind the smirking face of Uzumaki Naruto.

"W-what?" was all Sasuke could say.

"Let me explain. My father, the Yondaime, sealed Kyuubi inside me the day I was born. I have since found that Kyuubi is not evil, but under a genjutsu that made her go berserk. She made it my mission to find and unite all of the Biju. Inukiba was the last one. To think he was right under my nose the whole time. Luckily, Gaara and Shiroi were the only Biju outside of Konoha."

The other demon vessels clapped there hands together and were engulfed in red spheres. The spheres cleared to reveal familiar faces. The snake vessel was Marashi(?) Anko, the snake specialist. The cat vessel was Ayame, from the Ichiruka ramen bar. The shark vessel was none other than Iruka-sensei of the ninja academy. But that wasn't the biggest shock. The two short vessels were actually Hatake Hana and Hatake Arashi (6), Kakaski's twin children. They were both only eight years old, but it was clear that they would be as tall as there father, they were both already four-foot tall (7). Hana was lucky enough to have not inherited the tardiness gene, but oddly enough, she had the Sharingan eye. Her other eye was a nice green. Her hair was silver streaked with blue, and was down past her shoulders.Her brother was less fortunate. Arashi had inherited the tardiness gene, and had also inherited his father's gray eyes. His hair was an oddity as well. It was silver and super spiked in the front, but was blue and flat in the back. (Think Kai from 'Beyblade'.) No one knew what there faces looked like; they had taken to wearing masks like their father, and Hana wore a black band to cover her Sharingan. Their mother died during the sound attack, and Kakashi had to deal with being a single father as well as his ninja duties. (after that, he said he would rather do paperwork all day than go through it again.) Hana wore a black dress like Sakura's old red one, and Arashi wore a black chunin-style outfit with a black jacket that looked suspiciously like Naruto's orange one.

"Okay, Anko I can take, but how the heck did the others get their demons?" Sakura asked, completely confused.

"Arashi and Hana received their demons from their parents…"

"Why do you think grandpa was called the 'White Fang' of Konoha?" Hana asked.

"Anyway, Iruka was given the shark demon when Kisame was killed, Anko was given the snake demon when Orochimaru died, and I really don't know about Ayame. Sasuke, I think that Inukiba was what saved you from the Uchiha massacre, Gaara, well… and Shiroi, I have no clue."(8)

"She saved my life, and I saved hers." Shiroi said quietly.

_-Flashback-_

_A five-year old girl with long, brown hair and blue eyes ran through the woods as fast as she could. Her eyes were red from crying. She had just found out that she was being hunted for her bloodline limit, the ability to control water. (think Haku) The entire hidden mist village was after her. She stopped to rest for a second by a large lake. But that was all the ninjas needed to catch up to her._

"_Gotcha now, little abomination." The ninjas raised their kantanas to strike when a flash of light went through the leader of the pack. Then his head just fell off his body. "What the…" was all the others had time to say before they fell to pieces. _

"_What's goin' on?" the little girl said. A wolf made of snow and ice with three tails appeared in front of her._

"_**Do not worry, little cub. They cannot harm you now. I am Urufuhana." **The wolf said. She suddenly fell over and began to breath heavily. _

"_What's wrong?" the girl asked._

"_**Summer has melted my core. This has never happened before. This could kill me." **The wolf replied._

"_Can I help?" the girl asked._

**"_I doubt it. The only thing that can save me is by taking a human vessel. But that's impossible for me. My vessel must be able to lower its core temperature to keep my core frozen."_**

"_I can do that. I can control water and ice."_

**"_Are you sure? You'll have to remove your identity and leave this land forever. There is no turning back."_**

"_There is nothing for me here, I will gladly do this."_

"_**Very well. Touch the ice spot on my forehead."**_

_A few hours later, the girl woke up in the clearing. She was alone. But then she heard a voice in her head._

**"_Little cub, how do you feel?"_**

"Fine."

"_**Good. By the way, what's your name?"**_

"Nekomata Natsume."

**"_You'll have to discard that name to continue living."_**

"Ok. Hey! How about something that relates to both you and me?"

**"_Ok, how about Shiroi. Urufu Shiroi."_**

"I fail to see how that relates to me."

**"_Look at your reflection."_**

_The newly named Shiroi looked at her reflection and gasped. Her brown hair had turned silver, and her beautiful blue eyes had turned crimson red. Silver wolf ears had replaced her own, and she now had three silver wolf tails._

"Very well. Urufu Shiroi it is."

_-end Flashback-_

"Demons are not always evil. Some are just misunderstood." Naruto said.

"Naruto-sensei, we have to return to Konoha. We told Hito to meet us at dawn." Arashi said.

"Wait a sec, Naruto-_sensei_? Since when are you…?" Sasuke started, But Naruto cut him off.

"The Jonin exams were two days ago, and I passed. Kakashi-sensei gave me his own children as well as Sakura's nephew, Hito.

"Ouch. Well, congrats. Here's the scroll." Sasuke handed the scroll to Naruto, who signaled to the others. They all disappeared in puffs of smoke.

"_Who knew that Kakashi-sensei could be so cruel?"_

"**I know. But you guys did cause him a lot of trouble when you were genins."**

_"I guess you're right…"_

**"We might want to wrap this up, your friend has awoken."**

"_What?"_

Sasuke turned around to see The Yondaime try to sit up. Sakura rushed to his side to do the once-over.

"He's fine, just shocked."

"They did it again, didn't they." Arashi asked.

"Yeah, they did." Sasuke answered. " By the way, I have a question for you. When we were back in Tsunade's office, why did you call her 'baa-chan'?"

"Were do ya think Naruto got it?" he simply stated.

Back in Konoha, many people thought a minor tremor was going through from the force of the two biggest face-drops in anime history.

**Me: ok, that was one monster of a chapter. 10 typed pages, and who knows how many more there will be when I finish all the notes. By bringing the Yondaime back, what new adventures will come? This is all a dream, remember, I had no say in what happened. I'm only writing this because I thought it would make a cool story. Here are the notes:**

**(1) the torture eye. This thing is cool, but it took a while to figure out what it did.**

**(2) It seemed like a good idea.**

**(3) I like purple flames; deal with it.**

**(4) Remember chapter 1?**

**(5) I'm a poet, so this is the product of a poet that is half-asleep.**

**(6) Don't you think it would make sense if Kakashi named his son after his sensei?**

**(7) I'm going off my brother here. He was 4ft tall when he was eight and is now 6-5.**

**(8) Everyone knows how Gaara got his demon, right?**

**Me: well, that's another chapter. Valete! REVIEW!**


	6. Farewell

This is the Child of the Dark Phoenix, wishing a fond farewell to my first Naruto story, The White Wolf. I'm sorry to my rabid fans that loved the story, but it has run dry in the delta of my mind. However, I leave you a goodbye poem about this story.

_Shadows split_

_Blades rend_

_Keep on fighting_

_Till the end_

_His blade is darkness_

_My mind is a cloud_

_I can't fight this blackness_

_No one hears as I scream out loud_

_Shadows split _

_Blades rend _

_Keep on fighting_

_Till the end_

_He shows no emotion_

_He feels no fear_

_Yet he strikes the hearts_

_Of all who draw near_

_My Shadow has split_

_My Blade lies rent_

_I will never stop fighting_

_Until my life is spent._

Goodbye, wolf. It was fun while it lasted. I have one last request of my readers. Read my other fics and tell me if they are worth continuing, of if I should quit. Some one can finish this story if they want, just give me an einsy bit of credit. Goodbye.


End file.
